Forever Faithful
by Steel Heart XOXO
Summary: May's lips quivered. She wanted to say something, anything, but no words came out. Instead tears fell from her face. SEQUEL to Vanilla Twilight


**Thank you everyone for the reviews! Here's the much anticipated sequel to Vanilla Twilight. On a side note I will mention that I've added a bit of another story to the story...if that even makes sense! It probably will when you read the story, but I didn't elaborate much on the mini story so I hope it doesn't throw off the flow of the whole story! Oh crap... my note is getting long! I'll shut up now :)**

Forever Faithful

"I can't believe you finally came back to me Drew."

That sentence always hung eerily. Each night she had the same re occurring dream. She would see Drew's silhouette in the distance. He still looked the same, as if three years hadn't aged him one bit.

Using all of her strength, May would run as fast as she could towards him. Each step she took her heart rate would increase.

When she finally reached him in the end he would give her of those long hugs. Her arms would wrap around his neck and she would inhale his scent. It all felt real; too real.

Everything would just swirl away into a pool of darkness. That's when she would look up and say those words. After that, it was over and reality hit her hard like a bag of bricks. The 'dreams' felt more like nightmares. She feel a huge surge of joy, only to be awoken heartbroken.

Every morning she would wake up with tears sliding down her face and plunge into a deep depression.  
His face, his touch, his scent; had all seemed so real. Yet May knew that a lot of things turned out to be to good to be true.

The only thing that brought her back to herself was the letter. She had memorized every word of it by heart and often read it to herself. She was hanging on a thin thread and it seemed the letter was the only little ray of hope that kept her from falling.

Now 17, May had noticed changes in her body. Three years had felt like an eternity, when it reality it wasn't that bad.

Drew probably had changed a little as well. She tugged onto the grass. It reminded her of his green hair. Then again, every little thing reminded her of him.

The soft, warm breeze felt like his touch, The stars in the night were brightly lit like his soul, but nothing could compare to the real thing; to the real Drew.

The way he used to smile at her that would just make her melt, the way his warmth would make her feel safe; the sensation of his lips against hers. He was everything to her.

Laying back onto the ground, May held his letter to her chest. It was the break of dawn, the sun would be rising.

Her eyes fluttered as she began to lose consciousness.

"Drew." That was the last word that escaped her lips before she fell into a deep sleep.

May blinked, as she sat up. She had awoken in a warm and in a small room. The curtains were drawn,  
blocking out the sunlight. Freaked out she looked around frantically. She spotted her Pokeballs on the table and snatched them back.

A light knock on the door made her jump.

"Excuse me dear, are you up?" The sound of Nurse Joy's voice relaxed her as she slid out the bed.

"Yes, come in."

The door opened and nurse Joy entered with a tray full of food.

"I thought you would like some food May." She said with a sweet smile.

About to question how she knew her name, Nurse Joy continued.

"The young man who brought you here is waiting outside, just to let you know."

For an instant, May felt like her heart had stopped. She sprinted out of the room, down the hall of the Pokemon Centre and towards the exit in an instant.

"Wait!" Nurse Joy called after her.

No, she wouldn't stop. Was Drew finally back? She felt such excitement she couldn't have cared less about her grumbling stomach. This time it couldn't be a dream.

Swinging back those giant glass doors , May stumbled out of the Pokemon Centre.

Bracing herself for a fall she gasped as she remained right up. Two strong arms held her up by the waist.

"Be careful, the last thing I want is for you to hurt yourself when I haven't seen you in forever."

That smile, those eyes, that voice; it was Drew.

May's lips quivered. She wanted to say something, anything, but no words came out. Instead tears fell from her face.

Drew wiped them away, with one arm still holding her tight.

"Don't cry May", he coaxed softly. "You shouldn't waste tears on me."

"I-I-I, Y-you... I've missed you so much Drew!" She cried before throwing her arms around him and burying her face into his chest.

Drew fought back the tears that formed in his eyes and stroked her back.

"I've missed you too May." His voice was steady, but his body shook. "You never gave up on me... I knew you were the perfect girl."

He had changed a little, but he sounded like the same Drew. She had noticed he had got a bit taller and his hair longer, but it was still that beautiful pastel colour.

That's when through all the joy of seeing him May found the anger that she had kept within her.  
She pulled away. "If I'm so perfect, why did you leave me?"

His eyes were directed downwards as the words stung. May had a right to be angry, he had left her alone for three years. Her tone was harsh and Drew could feel her glare.

"Look May..."

"No, no", she said holding up her hands. "I shouldn't be angry at you right? Drew... why? Why did you just leave me like that?" Her voice cracked and tears flowed.

"I went through so much pain hoping you would come back. Each day I had to spend alone, dreaming of you! I thought you loved me..."

Drew grabbed her by the shoulders. His eyes locked onto hers and for a second they just stared at each other.

"I do love you May", he said softly. " Have you not realized that?"

"Then why?!" She snapped. "If you loved me then why did you leave me Drew?!"

"It's a long story."

"Oh I'm sure!" May growled.

" Yeah what happened-"Three years Drew! Three years!" May interrupted angrily.

After that, Drew couldn't take any more.

"Okay, that's it!" He let go of her and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?!" She demanded.

"Down by the lake."

"Oh, so you're leaving me again", She replied coldly.

"No." He turned to look at her. "I'll be waiting, until you're ready to listen."

May paused and watched as he disappeared down the path. He had sounded hurt.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Drew was a boy, his dad had been his hero. He had always looked up to his father who was famous Pokemon researcher. Drew wanted to be just like him.

At the tender age of eight, Drew had found out his father was gone. He had been kidnapped by Rory.

Rory was the head of a huge organization known as "Red X". The organization did cruel things to Pokemon, often using them as lab rats to test their latest 'inventions' on. Although powerful, Red X needed help in their Pokemon research. That's when they had heard about Drew's father.

Drew's dad had been a kind man with a good heart. He loved Pokemon and his son deeply. That day that Rory's goons came to take him, he put up no struggle. He knew he didn't have a chance.

Young Drew was never meant to know, but one night his mother couldn't take the pain anymore.  
She started to sob loudly while a neighbor had come over to comfort. Eavesdropping, Drew had learned the truth.

Affected terribly by the incident, he left his dream of becoming a Pokemon researcher and later developed an interest in contests from his mother. Every day, Drew swore he would bring his father back.  
That's when the isolation started. As child Drew didn't grow up with much friends, his mom described him as having an attitude problem. Drew couldn't open up to anyone though, his dad was like his bestfriend. Losing him changed his life and his personality. That was changed years later; when he met May.

That was until news about the massive fire had broke out. Two years after his kidnapping, Drew's dad along with several other scientists and Red X crooks had been caught in Red X headquarters combusted.  
The flames had burned the building to the ground taking many lives with it; including Drew's dad.

Rory, the greedy, rich leader had managed to escape. He left behind everyone else and hadn't been heard from since the incident.

Drew never forgot about his dad, Red X and he especially never forgot about this Rory. Who would have known that four years later, he would return. Word in the Sinnoh region was he back and up to no good like before.

As soon as Drew found out, he knew he needed to put an end to it; for good. So he left May, leaving Hoenn, to travel all the way to Sinnoh. Joining forces with dragon master, Lance, together they tracked down Rory.  
He had been conducting experiments in a secret cave located far of the shore of the Aurora Sea. Inside the cave he had a ton of Voltorbs. He had this twisted idea of using the Pokemon had explosives to take over the Sinnoh region.

Managing to free most of the Pokemon Drew and Lance had cornered him. had given them a sick smile.

"Well, If I'm going down you two are coming with me!" Having barely any time to react, he ordered his Voltorb to use selfdestruct.

The explosion was disastrous causing a Tsunami by the shore line. Some people were killed, but Drew and Lance managed to escape. A Kadabra who had been captured with the Voltorb had used teleport right before the explosion occurred, luckily taking Drew and Lance with it.

That's when Drew had fulfilled what he had wanted so badly to do. Although not wanting to have killed him,  
Drew was glad Rory would never return.

The damage of the Tsunami had destroyed a lot of property and took lives. Feeling remorseful, Drew stayed in Sinnoh to help with the rebuilding and construction of everything. Each day that passed though,  
his guilt never subsided. Although he was doing the right thing by helping out with the reconstruction,  
he missed May terribly.

The was setting in the background as May sat in front of the lake. She watched Drew tremble. After hearing his story, she was speechless.

He had never told her about this before. May felt bad for him, she tried to imagine losing her father and tears came to her eyes. Poor Drew.

A tear slid down Drew's face and he punched a fist into the ground.

"That selfish man killed my father!" The frustration and anger in his voice caused May to shudder.

"Drew..." She said quietly, reaching for his arm. "It's okay." She didn't know what else to say.

"How May?" His eyes looked up into hers. May fought the tears as she stared into them.  
The pain in his eyes, it just tortured him her.

"He took a loved one away from me May... He took my dad away from me forever."

"I'm so sorry Drew", May sputtered.

He pulled her in, cradling her in his arms.

"I didn't want to leave you May... but I had to."

"I could've helped you", she said defensively.

"No", He tightened his grip around her. " I lost one loved one, I couldn't risk losing another to that monster."  
Those nights wondering about you... it was so scary."

"Not knowing where you were scared me", she responded quietly.

He cringed. " And I'm so sorry for putting you through that. Losing you is the scariest thing that could ever happened. I was also worried... that you might have moved on."

"Drew", she said tracing her fingers along his jaw line. "You are the only one, you know that."

"Yeah, but May sometimes you don't realize how beautiful you are. You could have any guy you wanted. I'm just lucky that guy is me."

Drew had noticed the changes in May. She had gotten leaner and her face seemed even prettier than he remembered.

"Oh, Drew. I can't be angry at you, you always know what to say." May's blue eyes were glistening. "I'm lucky you have a guy like you. I'm so glad you returned alright... if you didn't escape the explosion I-I wouldn't know what I would do."

"I wouldn't let myself die knowing the pain you would go through." he smiled. " That's why I'm still alive now May, I made a promise that I would return to you. I love you."

May's could feel the crumbled letter in her pocket and she returned his smile.

Drew brought his lips to hers. The kiss didn't last long, as May pulled away.

"I love you so much Drew, but please... make me another promise."

"Anything", he breathed.

"Don't ever leave me like that again."

Drew's eyes held hers. She felt his fingertips graze her cheek.

"I promise I'll never leave your side May. I promise to never hurt you, to never stop thinking about you; to never stop loving you. I promise."

With that his lips returned to hers and that wonderful sensation May had been missing, had finally returned.

**Grr! I'm a total sucker for happy endings, but I couldn't help it... I had too make it happy! About the Rory nonsense...it was hard thinking of a good idea for why he was gone for three years, but I thought it would be cool to give Drew a little background story. I originally had planned for him to have left because he had gone and got May a rare Pokemon so she could fulfill her dream of being the best Pokemon trainer, but I thought about it...and it seemed kinda dumb. What did you guys think of the sequel? I always find the originals to be the best, but it was fun to write :)**


End file.
